


The Truth

by SilverRayan



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRayan/pseuds/SilverRayan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Decepticon Air Commander's quarters seemed like a good place to get information from. He didn't expect to find out about the family he didn't know he had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Skywarp's Log  
EAC  
Triple encryption

Normally I wouldn't waste time, talking to a journal like this. If someone caught me they would be amazed that I can actually form coherent thoughts without being distracted. that's not really good for my airhead image, but I have no one else to talk to right now. Star and Thunder are both in the medbay right now. It's nothing fatal; the shots only took out Screamer's wing and Thundercracker's thruster. Mirage is amazing, being able to take them both out with one shot like that. I know I shouldn't be praising an Autobot, especially not one who had injured both his mates, but Mirage is different. I should be upset, but that shot shows that our little Raj can take care of himself. Yeah, ours.

It hurts so much that we can't tell him. It hurts to see him look at us with hatred in his optics. I want so much to able to run to him, wrap him up and tell him who we really are. How sorry we are that we had to give him up. We had just wanted to give him a better life. We only partially succeeded. At least he didn't end up as a con.

Starscream, Thundercracker and I were young when we bonded for the first time. We had never expected that I would end up carrying. The three of us had been so happy. We had created a life, a life that I nursed close to my spark. But then Thundercracker and I lost our jobs working as bouncers, and we had to rely solely on Star for support. He had just begun his career as a scientist. Heck, he hadn't even met Skyfire at that point. That's how new he was. The Science Academy had hated that a Seeker - or a common war monger as I heard him called in my one visit there - had been accepted. They would have taken the fact that his mate was pregnant at such a young age as a mark against him and would have used it to ruin his reputation. Had he been more experienced, or made a name for himself, it wouldn't have mattered. But he hadn't and if those pompous bastards had gotten wind of our predicament he would have been drummed out of the science community.

Joy turned to fear. How would we support our sparkling? We wanted to give him the world but we were barely able to support ourselves. We were terrified that our baby would be born into poverty. We only wanted what was best for him and considered giving him up for adoption. But the Golden Era had already begun its decline and more often than not sparklings like ours ended up in orphanages. We didn't want that.

The answer to our prayers came in the form of Diamond Dagger, a femme from the Academy and a friend of Starscream's. Star had overheard he confess to another femme that she and her mate could not have a sparkling. They were terrified to tell their parents. Towers' nobles were expected to reproduce and to be barren was considered a taboo. Star confronted her, and we came to an agreement. She and Ice Blade would raise Mirage, but we were allowed to visit whenever we wished. He would even know that we were his creators when he was old enough. We were ecstatic.

Eventually Thundercracker and I found jobs working at the Military Academy as Aerial Instructors, and Starscream partnered up with Skyfire (who thought Mirage was adorable). In fact, it was Skyfire who had helped us design a groundling frame for our little mech (we hated that, but neither Diamond Dagger nor Ice Blade were fliers, and it would have been weird if he had been born as a Seeker). Sadly, when he and Star set out on their intergalactic expedition Sky was lost, and Starscream almost broke. He joined us at the Military academy, taking on a position as an Aerial Combat Instructor, eventually taking over the department. He gave up science for this. The last thing he ever made was at Thunder's request. Thundercracker was concerned about the upcoming war and the safety of our millennia old sparkling. He asked Star to make an electro disrupter, so that Mirage would always have a way out.

Vorns after that, long after we had been shipped out and lost touch with Diamond Dagger and her mate, we found out that it had been discovered that DD and Ice Blade were not Raj's creators, and the Towers had cast them out. They died shortly thereafter. Mirage was being raised by some crotchety old mech, Diamond's creator, I think. Thank Primus that Mirage never considered that fool to be his creator. I shudder to think of what he would be like had he done so.

That's the reason we're cons you know. The academy I mentioned? It was an Autobot academy. But Megabastard used the coneheads to raze the Towers, and must have discovered some records or whatever that documented the truth about Mirage's birth. He came to me first, telling me that he knew about my son, and unless my mates and I joined him he would hunt down Mirage, who had joined the Autobots, and kill him. We are here because right now it's safer for Mirage. Starscream constantly draws Megatron's attention, claiming he wants to be leader when he would much rather be in his labs or flying, in order to keep the focus off of our son. I act the fool because it keeps the other cons from prying into our background. TC's "pessimism" makes sure that no one wants to associate with us to closely, fearing that Megatron might grown bored with Starscream and turn his attention to the other mech with traitorous thoughts. My mates don't believe in the cause and make it known, while I pretend otherwise. One day though, Megatron is going to let his guard down. One day Screamer is going to kill him, and good riddance. I just hope that Mirage can forgive us, should he even learn the truth.

Well, I've ranted at this stupid thing long enough, and my mates are calling. Time to put the fool's mask back on and get back to work.

End log.

Skywarp warped out of their quarters, eager to be back with his mates. He never noticed the slight shimmer of air nestled quietly in the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

Mirage's log  
SOA  
Triple encryption

I don't know what to do. I know I should tell Prime, or Jazz, or someone...anyone who could possibly help. But I'm afraid. And I'm rambling. Great. A proper Towers mech does not ramble. The thing is, I am not even sure if I am a Towers mech. I barely remember my life as a sparkling. All that really comes though are feelings of contentment and love. Happiness. I can remember being held against a warm chassis and knowing, as much as a sparkling can, that I was loved. Then my creators were killed and I lost those feelings, replaced with the cold and cruel world of the Towers. I know I always complain about how much I miss my old life, the one that was filled with privilege and power and more credits than most can dream of, but that was all superficial. The Towers were all about politics. Your best friend would turn on you in an instant if it would help him rise above you. So, no, I don't miss that. What I miss is the beauty of the Towers. Ugly though its denizens were, the buildings themselves were elegant and perfect. Carved from crystal, rising high above the city, they were beacons of hope for those of lesser class. They're what every mech strives to have, to be, and I lived in them. It seems shallow, but I guess it's one of those things you just had to have experienced. I'm off topic again. Anyway, it turns out that the Towers were never really my home. I'm not Slickshot's grandson. Thank Primus. But I'm not entirely sure that being the son of a trine of Decepticons is any better. Who knows? It might be.

At least, from what Skywarp said, it sounded like they really loved me. I think they still do. Pit, they used to be Autobots before Megatron blackmailed them. But shouldn't there be records or something? Wouldn't one of the senior officers remember them? I could always ask to see the archives of recruits, or military instructors I suppose, as that's what Skywarp said they were, but Jazz would want a reason. I'm not sure I can give him that. ARGH! This is so confusing. I've always wondered why I have such a fascination with them, but I chalked it up to admiration of their skills; even if it is annoying that only the twins can take them down. Seekers do a lot of damage, but...now that I think back on it...I've never seen them do any direct damage to a soldier. Starscream has null rays for Primus' sake. Those are nonfatal weapons. Skywarp and Thundercracker never directly fire at anyone, they just strafe the ground with fire. Sometimes it keeps our mechs safe, rather than harming them like it should. Further, if they are my creators...it would explain my fascination with the sky.

For as long as I can remember I have always wanted wings. I was never denied anything as a mechling, except for wing upgrades. Slickshot forbade me from even considering getting them. I had no idea why. He was always hostile, especially towards Seekers. I wonder...well, no matter. I loved climbing up to the tallest tower with a good bookfile and a cube of steaming hot energon. I would sit up there for cycles, reading and watching those who could fly. I was always so envious, and I felt like I was meant to be up there, with them. Once the war started I suppressed those feelings. As a spy, wings would be cumbersome and difficult to maneuver in tight spaces; it was better to remain as I am. I still love to get up high. My favorite place is the top of the Ark. No one looks for me there. I have suppressed the longing for the sky, 'the hunger', if you will. Or...I had. Not now though.

The more I think about it, the more it makes sense. It's just, I've hated them for so long. I don't know if I can put that hostility aside. Despite knowing...thinking that they are my creators, I still see them as the Decepticon Command Trine. The bane of Autobots and Decepticons alike. No, I don't think I can- but maybe, if I...oh, I don't know!

One thing really bothers me though. Skywarp said that my creators became cons to protect me. Megatron will kill me if they disobey him. That sounds like they are prisoners. "One day Megatron will let down his guard, and Screamer will kill him." That's what he said. So then...I should tell someone! If they're trapped against their will, cons or not, then I have to do something. If they really were Autobots, which I'm not sure if I believe or not, then it must be hell for them to live among that wretched faction.

I have to tell someone. Maybe I won't say they are my creators. Maybe I will have to, but I cannot keep this quiet. It's not fair to them and it's not fair to me. Furthermore, I will not be used as a pawn by the Decepticons. For that reason alone, I will help them. And I really want a chance to find out what the truth is. I have so many questions. I hope they have the answers.

I'm glad no one else is going to hear this. It makes little sense, but it's helped me put my thoughts in order. I guess Smokescreen does know what he's talking about. Still, I don't think I'll do this too often. It makes me sound crazy. I'll sign off now, as I need to get in contact with Jazz.

Mirage out.

\----------

You have one (1) message waiting. Ops Channel. Would you like to confirm?

Yes.

To: Music

From: Loner

Subject: Urgent

Sir, I request an immediate meeting concerning recent discoveries of a personal nature concerning the DCT. Please respond.

Jazz frowned. What personal problems could Mirage possibly have with the command trine?

To: Loner

From: Music

Subject: RE: Urgent

Meeting comfirmed for 08:00 hours tomorrow


	3. Chapter 3

Jazz's Log  
SOH  
Triple Encryption

Poor Mirage. When he requested a meeting I never thought that he would say that his creators were Cons. I can't say I would have believed him, if he hadn't shown me the proof. After all, millennia of vorns have passed since the trine first showed up, and not once have any of my mechs, Mirage included, discovered what would be an amazingly difficult secret to keep. Mirage didn't say a word when he met up with me, he just pulled out a recording that he seemed reluctant to play. He told me later that it was because it was a private file. He's always been big on privacy - it's part of the reason Cliffjumper thinks he's a Con supporter. He doesn't like to reveal information not directly related to the mission. Anyway, in I listened in silence. I was stunned speechless. Shocking huh? Hey it can happen. When it was over Mirage looked at me and asked, "What do I do now?" I honestly have no answer. Skywarp sound sincere, and much smarter than I thought he was, but he could be faking it. He is a Con after all. But a lot of what he said makes sense. It explains Screamer's bizarre personality change - and I know he changed because Skyfire talks about him when he's drunk - and the lack of damage caused by the elite aerial force supports the claim. None of Megatron's plots have worked since we arrived on Earth, and I have to wonder how much of that is related to the Seekers having more control over the airspace? Come to think of it, none of the Aerialbots have ever been more than superficially hurt in the dogfights they get into. The younglings are good, but the trine is vorns older, and with a Pit of a lot more experience. They shouldn't come away with nothing to show for that. But how could we have missed it? If the signs are pointing to what I think they are, then why did we not see it sooner? Perhaps we simply weren't looking in the right places. I wonder… how many Cons feel the way they do, if the Seekers are telling the truth?

What to do, what to do? Mirage is angry and upset but I can tell that a part him wants to believe that his creators are not evil. That they still live, and love him the way they claim to. I am skeptic, as I really can't see how we could miss something so big, and Screamer is smart enough to fabricate such a story, but I'm going to remain open minded for Mirage's sake. Optimus is going to blow a gasket if this is true. But this cannot be ignored, especially not if they are prisoners like Skywarp claims. I think the best thing to do for now is to search the archives. If we find records of them as Autobots than we'll have to go to Pri… Oh, hey Prowl. You're done early. This? Nothing yet. Just a journal entry. Hey want to go spar? We haven't done that in forever.

\---

To be completed at a later date

End log.

Resume log Entry 10453098

Well, I'll be damned. Mirage found them. They were Autobots. Thundercracker and Skywarp were Aerial instructors at the Autobot Academy. Their classes were small, as we didn't have many flight capable bots, and no seekers, but they had the best student success rate of all the instructors. Every single one of their students passed, and most of them have survived the war so far. They are all back on Cybertron though. I'll have to see if I can get in contact with a few. I doubt that many of them will want to admit being taught by "traitors", but if I can get even one of them to admit it then it will be more proof in favor of the Trine. Especially if the mechs and femmes can remember any weird behavior, such as depression, jumpiness, or resignation right before they went AWOL.

Anyway, this is the official report I found on the two of them when I searched through the archives. The report is old, dating back to before Prime became Prime and was still Orion Pax. No wonder we hadn't known of this sooner, at least on the record front.

Thundercracker

Position: Aerial Instructor

Sigma: Sound Enducer

Combat: non lethal, sound based attacks

Model: Seeker

Classes: basic, moderate and advanced flight

Vorns at Academy: ten

Qualifications: passed Instructor Exam with a score of 120%, multiple flight demonstrations, ability to multitask, trained in emergency first aid.

Instructor Evaluation

Evaluating Inspector – Wing Glyph

Thundercracker is an easygoing, professional instructor, who seems to love his work. The students enjoy their lessons, and Thundercracker is readily available during and after academy hours for assistance and extra practice. His student success rate is 100%, and I find him to be one of the best aerial instructors I have seen in all of my vorns. I do not say this lightly, and I highly recommend the continuing employment of Thundercracker .

Signed,

Wing Glyph

 

Skywarp

Position: Trine Mentor

Sigma: transwarping

Specialization: Trine Relations

Model: Seeker

Classes: advanced flight, trine patterns and relations

Vorns at Academy: ten

Qualifications: passed Instructor Exam with a score of 118%, multiple flight demonstrations, shows potential as a psychologist, able to relate well with newfound trines

Instructor Evaluation

Evaluating Inspector – Wing Glyph

By the time the students reach this class, they are already well versed in flight. Skywarp's position as a Trine Mentor is invaluable, despite him being the first. Never have the students had to perform in set trines, but we have seen a dramatic increase in ability since this class was formed. The students learn to work in teams of three, as the seekers do, and learn, not only to fly together, but to trust one another and themselves while in the air. This bond is invaluable, and the cadets' survivability rate has gone up tenfold. I highly recommend that not only do we keep Skywarp in his position, but look for others to fill similar roles.

Signed,

Wing Glyph

I found one on Screamer too. There's some nasty stuff from the science academy about how he might have killed his partner – which has been disproved seein' as how the big guy is still alive – before he resurfaced at the academy. It seems he took over as the head Aerial Instructor for Wing Glyph, but there are no reports on how or why, just a notice in the records marking the change in management. WG's death record is dated a few days after that, and his medical reports state that it was due to cosmic rust, so no one can claim Screamer did it, if questioned. Likely what happened was TC and Warp didn't want to work under anyone but their Trine leader, and Starscream certainly had the qualifications, based on his accomplishments in the scientific community.

Well, now I have my proof, and I know that Mirage needs answers. Time to take it to the big

boss and see what he makes of it. Should be interesting. I hope Prowler's processor doesn't

freeze; Ratch will kill me if it happens again so soon.

Later.


	4. Chapter 4

Megatron's Log  
Decepticon Commander  
Triple Encryption

For vorns, my Elite Trine has been nothing but trouble. They are indeed my best flyers, but more and more, they are becoming detrimental to the cause. Starscream, although brilliant, almost seems to use his intelligence against me, questioning my decisions, countermanding orders and generally causing chaos in the ranks. I am not blind; I know there are those that are more loyal to him than to me. I cannot correct that at the time, not unless I want a minor mutiny and lost soldiers on my hands. I need every mech I can get at the moment to break this stalemate. I also can see the how often his screw ups coincide with missions that should not have failed. Not only do these missions fail, it costs us valuable energon every time, and the Autobots always seem to come out of the fight better than they went in. Still, I have no proof that he is deliberately sabotaging us; if that is the case then he is doing a remarkable job of covering his tracks. After so many vorns of letting him get away with things, it would look strange if I were to destroy him now, though I would dearly love to some orns. Lord though I may be, it would cause dissension in the ranks if I were to kill him without absolute proof of betrayal. And I am not entirely certain that that is what this is.

Thundercracker on the other hand is a dead mech walking. The only reason he still lives is because of his trine. If it would not loose me Skywarp's and Starscream's loyalty, tenuous though the latter's might be, I would have scrapped him vorns ago. He is easily the second best flyer in my ranks, but he wears his doubts like a coat of armor. Anyone can see that he does not believe in the Decepticons, and is only here because of his trine. I will not have Autobot sympathizers in my army; I have no use for such a disgusting weakness. Still, if I kill him, Starscream will turn on me, but this time he'll have Skywarp's backing, and likely that of the coneheads. I know the flyers are loyal to each other first, and should I kill one of them, even if the others do not like him, it will still insult them all. So he lives. For now.

Fortunately, one of the three is completely loyal, but I suspect that is largely due to the fact that he does not have the intelligence to do otherwise. He cannot be subtle to save his life, so I am safe from sneak attacks, and he is not smart enough to hide his emotions (neither is Thundercracker, but I digress) so I know he is loyal. He pranks and general idiocy are annoying, but so long as one of them is loyal then I have leverage over the Trine. Not that I don't have leverage anyway. All three of them know what would happen to their precious youngling if they get too far out of line.

It amuses me that that little Autobot Mirage came from my seekers. I know that he has no idea who created him. It is amusing to imagine his reaction, and how his anger and disgust would break my trine. Hmm, that is an idea. I cannot kill them for a number of reasons, but perhaps it is time to show them just how I gained control of them in the first place. Mirage could be the perfect tool to ensure their absolute loyalty. I can make him a permanent guest of the Decepticons, one who the seekers can visit when they please me, as well as be the one to take their punishment for when they fail. The three of them would never want harm to come to their darling little sparkling, after all. And the Autobrat's hatred for the trine, the loathing that will fill his optics every time they visit him will only serve to break them further. Yes, I do believe it's time to fix their troublesome behavior. It's been such a long time since we've entertained a guest. Preparations must be made.

End log.


	5. Chapter 5

Ratchet's Log

CMO

Triple Encryption

I don't think I've ever seen my repair bay so empty after a battle. Not that I'm complaining. The three who were injured were three too many. I suppose I can't really complain, even if they are all Primus damned idiots. It's thanks to them that almost all of the Decepticon force has been incapacitated in some manner. They took heavy damage for it though. Well, one of them did; the other two are simply out of it because their mate is so badly injured, and their having a hard time coping with it. It will be a long time before I can bring any of them back online, but they will live, much to Mirage's relief. He's out there with them right now. I suppose I should explain what happened.

There was nothing unusual about the raid at first. Starscream was carrying some new Weapon of Doom™ (I have no idea how Jazz managed to get that trademarked). But then Megatron bypassed Optimus, and went straight for Mirage. Thankfully, he had the wits to activate his electro-disrupter. Instead of turning to face Optimus once Mirage vanished, Megatron bellowed that he wanted the racer found immediately. Some of the Decepticons actually abandoned their battles to look for Mirage. Motormaster found him. He didn't have him for long. Skywarp teleported in front of the semi, and shot him point blank in the head. Needless to say, Menasor is no longer a concern. I doubt whether his brothers will survive the destruction of the gestalt bond with their sanity (what little they have) intact. The purple seeker then grabbed Mirage, teleported him to the back of the Autobot lines, and then rejoined his trine.

Thundercracker used that distraction to release a sonic pulse, which shattered the stability gyros of anyone unlucky enough to be below him. Megatron was not amused as he watched a quarter of his troops go down. He was even less amused when Starscream touched down in the middle of the shocked Decepticons and activated the weapon. Apparently, the Air Commander had tampered with it, as I doubt that is was meant to lock onto every Decepticon present and fire a bolt of energy into their chassis'. It didn't kill most of them, but it is unlikely that they will be going anywhere. The Cons that had stayed behind were unaffected, and Soundwave somehow summoned them to come and collect their comrades.

The strangest part of this whole thing however, was Starscream himself. He fired the weapon, watched his comrades fall and then turned to face us. He didn't smirk, or gloat, or proclaim himself to be the new leader of the Decepticons. Instead he smiled, a real, beautiful smile, before collapsing. Megaton had managed to summon enough energy to shoot him in the back.

The screams that tore from Starscream's trine mates were haunting, and something that I will never forget. Nor will I forget the way they swooped down on the silver tyrant and viciously tore into his plating. They would have killed him, I'm sure, if it hadn't been for Mirage. Somehow he had managed to reach Starscream's side before I did, and his presence focused the attention of the two volatile seekers back on their mate. They abandoned their victim and moved to flank Mirage, energon dripping from their claws and staining their plating. They didn't touch their fallen mate; they were in mourning. It took me far too long to reach them.

I admit that by the time I had made it over, I was sure that Starscream was dead. His back was nothing more than a gaping hole. The plating had melted down into the wires, and his left wing was blown completely off. I could see his laser core through the mess of metal and wires. That normally signifies a kill shot. But I could see a faint, glowing pulse inside his broken chassis. Starscream was alive.

Starscream's a fighter, I'll give him that. He survived long enough to make it back to the base. It took joors to stabilize him, and we had to harvest spark energy from Skywarp, Thundercracker, and Mirage to keep him alive. The process knocked all three of them out. I'm keeping the seekers under, because their systems cannot handle the strain the harvest on top of nearly losing their third. I fear what damage could be done to them if they remain conscious.

Mirage is watching over his creators, partly to be close to them, and partly to keep Red Alert and Ironhide from dragging them to the brig once they wake. This has upset many of the Autobots, but watching the fury crackle in Mirage's icy blue optics when they tried to do just was enough to convince most mechs to back down. However, I think it was his adamant "You will not put my creators in the brig," while watching him toy with an energon dagger might have had a bigger effect. Jazz's support convinced the rest. I hope it did, for their sake. Because if it hasn't then they will find out first hand exactly how painful a wrench to the cranial unit can be. No one is going to disturb my patients. Speaking of my patients, I need to go and check on them. Ratchet out.

End log.


	6. Chapter 6

Starscream's Log  
Triple Encryption

I never thought this day would come. I never thought that I would live to be reunited with our creation. We've been on the Autobot base for three joors now, and so much has changed in that time. First off, my mates and I have a great deal of respect for (and now understand why he's called) the Hatchet. Megatron could take lessons in have to be scary from that slagger. But thanks to him, I am fully functional. I woke up to find not only Thundercracker and Skywarp hovering over me protectively, but Mirage as well. It was such a thrill to see my creation curled into Thundercracker's side comfortably, like he belonged there.

When they saw that I was awake, Mirage moved from Thundercracker and seated himself on the very edge of my bed. For a moment he just looked at me, cool blue eyes studying me. Then he raised a hand and pressed it to my cheek. Creator. That was all he said. But in that moment a long suppressed portion of my spark opened up and I could feel my son's presence. A bond that I thought had long since disappeared had opened up. I could feel my creation in my spark again. It was like he had never left. I could feel my mates' joy at finally, finally having Mirage back where he belonged. And Mirage, despite the years of hatred and anger at the Decepticons, was ecstatic to have a family. He admitted that he had talked to Smokescreen to work through some acceptance issues he had been having ever since he overheard 'Warp's journal entry, but he was much more comfortable with us now, and can again look at us as Creators instead of enemies. There are no words that can describe the elation that comes with knowing that. And he's not the only one coming to terms with the fact that we are not enemies. All of the Ark is, especially considering how many more Decepticons followed our lead. We had quite the support base, after all. I never tried to rule through fear and pain, like Megatron. Given another option, many of our former comrades fled.

My Air Fleet, of course, were the first to follow us. Soundwave, surprisingly, came next. Turns out that he's not as loyal to Megatron as he had led us all to believe. He had been a neutral and was not going to choose sides in the war. When Megatron began killing off sparklings early in the war he found Soundwave. He had known about the mech's telepathic abilities, and had made him a deal: Soundwave's loyalty in exchange for sparing his sparklings' lives. Soundwave had reformatted all six of his younglings soon after that, and never let them far from his sight… or left them alone with Megatron.

For orns more and more of our comrades had trickled in, each looking more ragged than the last, until Megatron finally made an appearance, furious with his dwindling army. Shots seemed to bounce off of him as he tore through the mechs who went out to meet him. Many were injured, including Mirage and Skywarp. I won't go into the details of the battle; I would rather forget it. The part that I do like remembering is when Optimus was finally able to bring the fragger to his knees. It was glorious, and a feat that I have never been able to accomplish. Though many called for his head, Megatron still lives. However, he no longer has a body. Onslaught suggested that, given the Autobots' (well some of them) reluctance to kill, Megatron be stripped of his body and his mind imprisoned in The Box. According to the Combaticons, it is a fate worse than death.

Shockwave has disappeared, retreating into the ruins of Kaon, and we are finally making progress with returning Energon to Cybertron. My family is looking forward to the day when we can return home and begin to rebuild our beloved Vos. Mirage will live the life that he always should have, surrounded by wingkin. He speaks of it with great excitement, though many of his friends express doubts. How will a grounder be happy living in a city of flyers? Because, when he wakes up he will not do so in a groundbound frame. No, he will wake up as a seeker, and, as soon as his wings are strong enough to hold him, he will take his place among us as a master of the sky.

I have so much more to say, but I will end it here. Our creation will be awake in three kliks and I want to be there to greet him. But first, I must wake my mates, who have fallen into recharge while were waiting. Skywarp's wings are pressed into my shoulder, and are beginning to cut off my circulation. Skywarp! Wake up!

Ow! Screeeeeeamer, what was that for?

End Log

Medical Log  
Patient: 98348302 Mirage  
Operation: Frame Transfer  
Head Surgeon: Ratchet  
Junior Surgeons: First Aid, Swoop

Operation began at 0802 hours. Procedure was long. Began by administering .2cc of sedative to patient. Patient was under for 3.6 hours, local time. Using standard medical procedures (see attached file) transfer of spark to a Seeker Frame was a success. Spark took to new frame exceedingly well, and no complications are expected. Patient is being kept overnight for observation and will report back to medbay in one joor to make sure that all joints, welds, plating and seams are stable and able to continue supporting spark for regular and more physically intense activities. 

 

Signed by: CMO Ratchet

The sun beat down heavily, warming the planet to nearly unbearable temperatures. There were no clouds to give cover, and most mechs had chosen to stay on the base to avoid the heat. None of this registered to the four shapes streaking across the sky, engines screaming in pleasure. This was their domain, and they controlled it, bent it to their will. The heat meant nothing to them; only the wind rushing against their plating as they raced through the atmosphere mattered. Three of the figures were seasoned flyers – they were well used to dancing across the sky. It never got old, and each time they took off was just as exhilarating as the last. They would never stop loving it. The fourth mech, a blue and white one who was slightly smaller than the others, was inexperienced, but from the first moment he touched the sky he felt a sense of peace that had been missing his entire life. This was freedom, this was joy, this was life. And up here in the sky, surrounded by his Creators, he knew that, without a doubt, that he was where he belonged. Finally, after so many vorns Mirage had come home.


End file.
